Blue and Red
by namikaze-chan
Summary: Kushina Uzumaki went to Konoha academy,secretly hoping to find her long time crush, but on her first day, she meet this annoying blonde instead. she does not want to have anything to do with him, unfortunately he doesn't share the same feeling. MinaKushi school fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Blue and Red

Chapter one

Introducing the main character

* * *

minna.. my other project.. I know that I didn't have complete story, yet. but after playing Amnesia later, I just have to make this fanfic. hope you like it!

and PLEASE REVIEW if you like it. because by adding alerts and favorite only, this story could become another lost story in the whole Kushi-Mina fanfic. and I really adore this story. soo if you also share the same feeling towards my stories... ate least leave one review

and as always

BETA READER NEEDED!

Xxxx

Kushina Uzumaki is one of the best runners at Uzu academy. She is number one in everything, from academic to music and art. Every girls want to be like her and every boys want to be with her. Too bad she only have a crush on someone in Konoha private academy for talented students. She never tell a single soul about this though.

"Kushina-chan, the principal calling for you" A random girl tell her. She finish her meal in hurry and went to face the principal

_Finally my request will be granted _ she thought. She ran all the way to Principal office with smile on her face. She let her red hair loose that day and every boy in that corridor turned their heads to the running beauty.

"Kushina Uzumaki is here" she said while she opened the door. She always visit the principal every week and he must be used to her antics. She is the only one who can get away with such barbaric greetings.

"ah Kushina-chan. Have a seat" the principal told her.

"you approve it?" Kushina asked him. She still have her big smile there.

"yes, and they approve you as well" the principal said. "and you can move there tomorrow. They will asked someone to get you today" he continued.

"YEEEES" she screamed and run outside to her dorm. She will be a Konoha student tomorrow! Then she could come and meet him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Minato, Fugaku and Chidori you will be the one to get our new student from Uzu academy" Sarutobi told them. Since people who studied in Konoha must have special pass to enter their gigantic academy, every new addition to their family must be escorted for the whole day.

"and Chidori-san, she will be your roommate" Sarutobi told her. Chidori just smile happily, finally she has a roommate after a while.

"but sir, why me?" Minato told him. It is understandable to put Fugaku and Chidori at the same group, they are engaged already. But Minato is just a normal student and the third wheel for this group.

"you will escort the new student, after all we don't want her to feel left out with Fugaku and Chidori" Sarutobi told him.

"and why me?" Minato complained again.

"Because you are the only one in this academy that have no problem catching up with classes and homework if you took a whole month vacation, and still get the top ten" Sarutobi told him while he rolled his eyes. It is true that Minato is the prodigy in Konoha. Most people here understand that the first rank will be reserved to Minato and Minato only. Even Shikaku who come in second still have 50 points down from Minato's perfect 1000.

"Fine, but I will ask for another 3 days leave then" Minato bargained. He hated classes and he prefer to study at his dorm.

"one day leave only Namikaze" Sarutobi told him. When Minato saw no room for argument, he agreed.

"Now let's get the new girl" Fugaku said with sarcasm dripped from every words he said

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kushina wait patiently in her class for people in Konoha to come and get her. She never told anyone that she will be leaving to konoha, she don't have any friends here, only admire and stalker she wish to get rid of. Her ambition to be in Konoha make her whole first year cope up in her room and training field.

"Kushina Uzumaki, someone here for you" a teacher told her. People in her class look at who come to get Kushina.

Entering her class, a beauty with black hair and the sweetest smile she ever seen. She looks younger than her supposed to be age, maybe she is younger?.

The second one to enter the room is a black haired male. He is tall and muscular, but his eyes radiating coldness and he has a mysterious aura around him. Every girls already have a crush on that boy.

But that won't be long when this blonde haired male entering the room. He is in the same height with the black haired boy. He has a clear blue eyes and nice looking eyes. But he has less of that mysterious aura around him.

"hello everyone, I am sorry to disturb your class" the girl finally said. Kushina almost forget about that girl, since she is shorter than those two boys. But her cheerful aura just went blasting when she spoke.

"My name is Mikoto, and I am from Konoha Private Academy, we are here to get Uzumaki Kushina-san" she spoke. When the whole class heard the name of Konoha, most of the boys already eager to get her number. But that gets worse when Mikoto spoke again. "and this grumpy boy here is Fugaku, which is my future husband. And Minato"

The girls screamed, loudly.

People know about Minato Namikaze, a true prodigy that happens one every decade. He is good at everything he did and he already have his future settle when he lead one of the biggest trading company at the age of 17.

While Uchiha Fugaku is the famous Uchiha heir. But that's not all, he is the best in kendo and all the type of martial art. Last year he win his first world championship at the same age as Minato get his first job.

And that Mikoto girl must be Chidori, the new IT actress in the industry. With her acting ability and cute face she manage to steal the attention from every producer in town. Her face is everywhere, but she never pose for anything less than a shirt and jeans, which makes her have the image of good girl. Six months ago she told everyone that the reason she never pose in bikini because she is engaged to Uchiha Fugaku. And with that statement, people loves her more.

"I hope you already said your goodbye Kushina-chan" Mikoto said. When she wants to come to Kushina's desk Fugaku grab her hand and pull her back. Seconds later, all the girl and boys have their camera and want to steal a picture or two from those three famous people.

"Uzumaki, come here! We don't need to wait for another minutes" Minato call for her. And she already feel annoyed by that boy. She know that he is famous but it didn't mean he could do as he please.

But she didn't want to argue at the possibility of her first friend there, so she just walk and obey him.

"Mina-chan, be nice to her" Chidori told him when they walk outside of her classroom. Minato seemed to ignore her but when Kushina look closely, he didn't really ignore her.

"Kushina-chan, just call me Chidori, and can call you Kushina? Or you have other nick name?" Chidori told her. "Kushina is fine Chidori-chan"

"good, now while we wait for those boys to get your things, I will tell you how Konoha works" Chidori told her.

"in Konoha, there are 4 years of classes, and each year the classes are divided with several catagories, for example: classes for people with special ability, and people who want to skip grades. Like Fugaku, they give him special schedule if he have practice. And me if I ever had a schedule that crash with my work. But there is also people like Minato who enter normal classes and not wanting to skip grade" Chidori said. Kushina nodded, she still shocked that she get one extra year in Konoha.

"and the ranking system cover the whole classes, but they give us points for maximum 1000 points per 3 months. Even those in special ability class have their own judgment system. Like Fugaku again, his every achievement will get certain points while Minato gets his points by taking normal classes. Well in Konoha, they have levels for every subject, for example in math, we have highschool degree math and the hardest in master degree math. Like Minato again, Konoha never gave him any tests in every master degree he took but he have to give Konoha a research about something every year and he must present it to the whole city. Last year in Science master, Minato present to us how to make a food pill that have the same vitamin composition as one day meal" Chidori told Kushina excitedly.

"soo Minato took the whole Master class?" Kushina asked her. She is confused by this master class system already.

" NOO, we can only took 2 master class for our 4 years in Konoha. And only several people survive Master class difficulty. Minato just took his first master class last year and he said he won't take another until he is in his last year" Chidori told Kushina. "in konoha, we can choose what kind of class we want, like me choosing singing class and cooking, but every year we have to take at least 6 class"

"soo I can choose whatever I like?" Kushina asked her. Maybe she could be free from math and science and she could take dancing and athletic kind.

"yeah, you like running right? We have special class for athletic and they give you training to enter international kind of championship" Chidori told her excitedly. "but you have to ask permission from Sarutobi-sensei first"

"Sarutobi?" Kushina asked Chidori.

"yes, our principal" Chidori told her before running to where Fugaku and Minato. Apparently they have finish taking all of Kushina's suitcase and put it in the car.

"Kushina come here, we will go to Konoha now" Kushina heard Chidori call her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

On the way to Konoha, Chidori keep talking and talking. Kushina never know that Chidori have that much energy. Fugaku just sit silently while he answer question from Chidori with yes and no answer. While Minato just look at her.

"huh?" she realized that Minato still looking at her.

"maybe you should re-paint your hair with different color" Minato told her. "after all, it is too bright"

Kushina know that her hair color is too bright but she never expected Minato told her with his annoying voice. Kushina could feel her anger. But it turned into exploding anger when Minato touch her hair and said. "although red is a beautiful color, this never suit you"

"LISTEN YOU ANNOYING JERK! THIS IS MY REAL HAIR COLOR! AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, JUST STOP LOOKING AT ME THE WHOLE RIDE!" Kushina screamed.

But Minato only answered "well, you have cute chubby face. And with red hair, you will catch another person attention immediately. But adding loud annoying voice too" Minato seem cal but his voice teasing Kushina. "you must be a descendant of a banshee"

With their car stopped in front of Konoha's administrative building, Kushina slap Minato the hardest she could do. Then she stomped outside the car and leaving Smiling Minato with Smirking Uchiha

Kushina Uzumaki make her first nemesis in Konoha Private Academy.


	2. Chapter 2

Blue and Red

Chapter 2

Kushina in Konoha

* * *

Minna.. it's me again

do you like the first chapter(after I re-read it, there are few thing that I need to explain to you)

Information box:

Mikoto: she is a new idol in the country where everyone live(maybe I could call it fire country?) and just like a new idol with traditional name, she needs a stage name. and Mikoto's stage name is Chidori. since she like that name better than her old name, she always told people her name is Chidori. as for Mikoto's reason? I will tell you in another chapter.

Fugaku: I have explain it clearly.. right?

Minato: He does work for a big company, he is the CEO after all. as for how he manage his time? that will be explained in another chapter

Konoha academy: it's like those fancy school in Hayate and special A. Since most student in Konoha are talented and paparazzi prone, they have to live inside the school affinity so they can experience normal life. and Konoha academy is as big as Konoha in Naruto.

How students can pay for things in konoha? like shopping and buying things?: In Konoha some students, were given money. the amount of money given are different from their rank per three months. normal money outside Konoha can't be used to buy things inside Konoha. but in Konoha bank, students can convert Konoha's money(can anyone suggest the name of Money in Konoha?) to ryuu(currency for money outside Konoha). and every week, their money will be transferred to their Student card and they can use it freely. there are pictures in the student card and if they need to use vending machine like, they have to do finger print scan so nobody will steal other people cards.

err.. did I explain it clearly?

as for why it's like this: again, Sarutobi want student in Konoha to have normal life, which means they have to work hard to get money to live in Konoha. they could be famous people outside Konoha but Sarutobi wants them to be humble and be able to interact normally. and not constantly under pressure of being followed by paparazzi.

in short term about Konoha. it's like Student city inside fire country. every year Konoha academy have scout all over the country to find new student. for those who studied in Konoha.

next chapter information box will be about Konoha's curriculum.

and if anyone have an idea for new summary.. just PM me

I NEED SOMEONE TO BETA-READ THIS STORY

last but not least.. review please? I really love this story and I hope you enjoy this school fic as well.

anything you wanna ask.. feel free to put in in review or PM

now to the story

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"OH MY! THIS PLACE IS HUUGE" Kushina screamed after Mikoto had shown her briefly around Konoha academy. Minato and Fugaku followed them in silent since Mikoto talk all day long.

"Mikoto, you have a photo shoot in the next hour" Fugaku suddenly told her after he look at his watch. Mikoto sighed loudly and she give Kushina her apologetic smile. Mikoto wished that she could be the one showing Kushina around Konoha.

"I am soo sorry Kushina-chan. I guess we will meet again in our dorm" Mikoto told her. "and you have Minato for the whole day, but it won't be that bad. I promise" she told Kushina.

"heh? What about Fugaku?" Kushina asked Mikoto, still deciding whether alone with Minato will be a good thing or not. She rather have a cold Fugaku rather than an annoying Minato.

"Fugaku will escort me there. Having a fiancé will guarantee less paparazzi for me"Mikoto told Kushina. Then she took a hold on Fugaku's hand and drag him to where his car would be, or so Kushina guess.

"I guess it will be you and me, nee tomato"Minato told her while he grab a few strands of her hairs.

"ergh whatever, let's get this over with" Kushina grudgingly said. Minato is the only one who can give her tour around Konoha. She still remembered what Sarutobi told her.

_Flashback_

"_Kushina Uzumaki here" Kushina said when she entered Sarutobi's office. she could hear Minato's snickering behind her._

"_aah Kushina-san. I welcome you to Konoha Academy from today on. I guess Chidori told you a little about konoha?" Sarutobi asked the young lady in front of him._

"_yes!" Kushina said stiffly._

"_just relax my child. You are not in trouble after all. We will discuss about your schedule tomorrow. And I am sorry but you will have to examination. And you will be graded and put into rank even before you get proper education here" Sarutobi told Kushina._

"_it's okay! I will try my best" Kushina said too quickly._

"_that's the spirit! And I will have Minato to be your Tutor and escort until that test come. Minato already agreed to that" Sarutobi told her._

"_I do?"Minato said instantly. But seeing the red hair beauty send him her deadliest glare, the one Minato always think is the cutest aspect from her. He couldn't help but agree to Sarutobi. _

"_ah yes, I must forgotten about that" Minato said with his smile. Sarutobi surprise that Minato agree without putting any fight. He must have something on his mind._

"_why him?" Kushina said. She couldn't believe this boy will be the death of her in konoha. Either she will kill him first or she die from suicide._

"_he is the first rank here. And he is the only one from our top ten who attend regular class this semester" Sarutobi told her while he took a sip from his coffee._

"_now you all can go to show her this academy. And Minato, please buy her lunch before she could get her student card. We don't want her to get starve to death after all" Sarutobi dismissed all of them._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"and this building is for the music talented student?" Kushina repeat what Minato had told her earlier.

"yes. And next we will go to female dorm" Minato said. He couldn't believe how interesting this new student is. She is amazed by everything in this academy, and yet she didn't feel tired after walking half way through academy. And other thing is she hasn't jumped on him like normal girl would do. She would rather sees a tree than seeing his face.

"yesh! I could-"Kushina started but Minato interrupt her.

"but we will go to next building, and leave that for last"

And he walk a little faster, when he turned around to see her, he expect her to be angry or fuming like usual. But what he saw surprised him.

Kushina smile sheepishly at him.

"Can I visit a toilet first?"she told him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I am done!" Kushina said happily after she come out from the toilet. Minato, who has seated in the nearest sofa, just look at her.

"Have a sit first, I am tired" Minato told her. He couldn't believe that this little red girl manage to drag him all the way to find bathroom for her. Usually normal girl will be shy to admit it, but Kushina will not stop asking until he told her the nearest toilet.

"ookay.. but what's with this building. It is smaller and it's like a living place rather than a school building?"Kushina asked him while she took a seat next to him. He could smell her hair.

"this is my room.."Minato said while he feels intoxicated with the smell of her hair.

"ah.. your room… WHAT!"Kushina screamed when she digest the information give to her.

"I thought you heard what Chidori said. In Konoha, top ten rank get their own room. But when you look at this place it seems I get a house rather than a room" Minato shrugged. It is not a big deal for him, he had live here the first time he gets his first rank. When he look at Kushina, she still have that goldfish mouth like.

"you don't believe me?" Minato asked her.

"not a bit" Kushina, who had regain her sanity, answered him.

"let me show you then, if this is my place, you owe me a lunch outside konoha"Minato challenged her. He know she won't back down from a challenge, but again she manage to surprise him.

"No! if this is your 'dorm'" she quoted on the word dorm. "then you get one awesome room ever!" she said excitedly. Minato couldn't take his eyes of this girl. At first she tell him that she hates him, but then he manage to have civil, not to mention interesting, conversation with her. And then unlike other people who envy him for his dorm. Kushina openly admit what she thinks.

"LET'S EAT" suddenly she shouted, destroying Minato's trail of thought. He saw that Kushina already standing and she pointed her index finger at him.

"what?" Minato asked her.

"eat! You know since this is evening already and we has not eat anything since we arrived in konoha" Kushina told him.

"ookay.. what do you want to eat? And do you know the money system in Konoha?" Minato asked her.

"nope, we will think after we eat" Kushina said happily.

" what do you want to eat then? We could order a salad or takeout food?" Minato asked her while holding his cellphone.

"I want instant ramen!" she answered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe a girl eat this much.."Minato said to himself. Right now he could see Kushina eating 3 cups of ramen in his room. And he just take his food medicine, he didn't have any appetite that night.

"yuiuedjekskie"Kushina asked him with her mouth full of ramen. Minato give her his questioning glare and she swallow fast and repeat what she said before.

"You are not going to east something?" Kushina asked Minato.

"already eat medicinal food supplement " he told her while he show her his vitamins. Then he heard Kushina gasp and put her cup of ramen down.

"YOU ALWAYS EAT THAT?" Kushina screamed. And it's a good thing that she didn't spray anything.

"it's easier and faster" Minato told her."and I don't like the food in Konoha" he admitted.

"We will go shopping!"Kushina suddenly after she heard Minato's eating confession

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The second time under one hour Minato visit Konoha's market with Kushina. The elder lady who is the cashier, just gave them her usual smile.

"Hey what do you want to eat?" Kushina asked him. Since Minato didn't think that Kushina will be able to cook something decent, he choose for the easiest thing that even an idiot can cook it.

"I choose ramen then?"Minato answered her, but he still have that doubtful expression when he said that.

"nice choice, in fact it is my specialty. What topping you want?"Kushina asked him back while she walk down the isle picking things that he guess ingredients for noodle.

"I don't.. wait! Can you cook tempura ramen?"Minato asked her. Suddenly he carved for tempura.

"sure~"Kushina said happily and then she walk faster to another area. In that area there are lots of fresh seafood ingredients.

"I can't believe this market is a school marketplace" Kushina mumbled to herself. But minta hear about this and he couldn't help but said."well it took a long time to get out of this school and find another market once you get outside,. So the principal decided to build one here. We also have a movie theatre and arcade" Minato told her.

"now I wonder why they don't have their own theme park in here?"Kushina said sarcastically.

"well, some kids want to build a theme park but we don't have enough land for five roller coaster ride. That's why Sarutobi-sensei build an arcade instead" Minato said.

"HA HA"Kushina said sarcastically while she choose some shrimp. Then suddenly she give her cart to Minato.

"now pay it! I will prepare things in your kitchen, I hope you have a decent cookware" Kushina said to him and she left him in the middle of seafood isle with a cart full of food ingredient.

_Interesting_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where will I put this?"Minato screamed when he entered his dorm. He saw Kushina preparing some water and pot along with knife and other thing he never saw before.

"just put it in that table" Kushina said. Minato proceed to put her groceries in the counter table and he took a peek at her again.

"go watch a tv or something.. I will call you when I finish this" Kushina said while she focused on the task on her hand.

Minato shrugged and decided to visit his study room, he prefer to read rather than watching tv like Kushina told him to.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

30 minutes later Minato heard Kushina call for him. When he entered his dining room. He saw a big bowl of ramen and Kushina's face full of flour. He hope that this meal is edible.

"let's eat "Kushina told him. He sat down and took a deep breath before digging into his food."here goes nothing" Minato mumbled to himself.

…..

_DELICIOUS_

"now I don't owe you anything" Kushina said in between his surprisingly enjoyable meal.

"owe me what?"Minato asked her.

"when you have to buy me those ramen cups!"Kushina protested. And don't worry about study I could do things on my own."she told him.

"and you should not bother to be seen with me! And the best part is I will not see you again" Kushina said happily without noticing the slight frown in Minato's face.

Minato never know why those word that Kushina told him, really hurts. He should be glad to get rid of this annoying red head. But she is the first person that bluntly said she hates him, and yet she is willing to cook this meal for him. She is contradicting and unpredictable.

When they finished their meal, Kushina just walk out of his dorm and go back on her own. She told him not to bother with her anymore and she remembers the way to her room. Minato even insit to take her back, but she just disappeared when Minato turned his back to get his jacket.

this interesting girl has caught Minato's attention, even if she hates him. He has a plan and it will involve her whether she likes it or not.

He picked up his phone and called someone.

"Namikaze here, I would like to ask you a favor"Minato said. For a while he listen to what that person had to said. "yes.. I would like you to find out about the new girl schedule tomorrow,"Minato started but that other person speak too fast and it bother him to fight with that person. "yes! Her and arrange it so it match my own schedule" Minato said a bit harshly. He heard the other person on the line teasing him and he decided to ended their conversation.

"can you do it or not?"Minato said with authority under his tone, when he heard a yes he close his phone and preparing to sleep.

Because for once in his life. he is eager to attending his classes tomorrow.

* * *

oh and other thing

could you tell me the name of Minato and Kushina's peer? and people who are in the same year as Jiraiya and Tsunade?


	3. Chapter 3

Blue and red

Chapter 3

Kushina, the damsel in distress

* * *

this will be the last fast update since people being too lazy to review last chapter... I will go back to my old lazy self after finding out.. only one person reviewed last chapter

**anyway do you like the idea for Konoha academy? if not, I will not mention another thing about how konoha academy works in the next chapter**.

information box

taking classes in konoha: in Konoha, every class should be approved personally by Sarutobi. students can take as many as they like, however they need to take 4 normal school subject such as math,science,social study and language.

special class in konoha: since most of students there are famous and busy students, those who won't be able to attend 3 out of 5 school days in Konoha will attend this class. again Sarutobi will be the one judging these who will enter special classes every semester.

Master level education: this one for someone who is best at one subject, to the point of professor in Konoha won't be able to teach them. for their 4 years in konoha, students can only take 2 master class. the reason: one master class is like taking master-degree in university. they need to do reasearch and present it to the world. and this mostly take more than one year (I know this Master level is ridiculous, but before starting this story I found out that there's a school for gifted student that a middle school level could finished a senior high-school math problem)

Substitute teacher: in konoha, for those who manage to finished their Master level education, will be assigned as a substitute teacher for subject they choose in their Master class. they have the right to refuse, if possible. if it's not, they have to teach that class.(this works just like substitute teacher in normal school)

Read and review~ (NEED A BETA FOR THIS STORY! JUST PM ME!)

**also, can someone told me the name of people who are around Minato and Kushina's age? and those around Jiraiya,Tsunade,Orochimaru's age? I need names for their peers and teacher. they could be people who are NOT from Konoha(like from stone country and sand country)**

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kushina Uzumaki really hates her ego. She should have asked Minato on how to get to her classes. After half day debating with the principal, Kushina manage to get all of her favorite classes and finding the right schedule. While the principal for some reason putting her in Dancing class. And Kushina Uzumaki is not a good dancer at all.

"I guess it was better than taking grooming class?"Kushina said outloud. She is on her way to her first class, which is dancing class.

When she finally found her class, she couldn't believe that her class is inside a gigantic size of ballroom. Kushina is debating whether she should take that grooming class or this.

"hey"she heard someone call her. When she turned around she could see a man with silver hair smilling at her. His eyes mesmerized her and she couldn't take her eyes off him.

"err. Hey?"Kushina answered back, unsure on how to act around someone that have charmin aura like him.

"are you new in this dancing class?" that boy asked. Kushina nodded furiously. She saw that man laughing.

"I am sorry I haven't introduced myself. My name is Ichi" that man said."Kushina Uzumaki" Kushina said back.

"ah yeah my last name.. I am sorry again, I rarely use my last name since it's embarrassing" Ichi said.

"why? Is it because you are famous or you have weird last name? or maybe a shitty one?"Kushina joked.

"kinda.. you never heard of me?" Ichi asked Kushina again. Kushina just shake her head.

"I am Ichiru Sakuya" Ichi said again. Kushina frowned a little while she try to remember him.

"nope.. never heard of that name before" Kushina said firmly. Ichi laugh again but this time, his laugh hold a little relieves.

"I guess I am not that known in your world. Let's get inside, we don't want our teacher to get angry at us"Ichi said. Kushina couldn't agree more, they both late and Kushina hoping that Ichi is not that good of a dancer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

But Kushina's hope was not granted at all. Ichi or when he told her his last name. in fact an international ballroom dancer. And that's not all, Ichiru was the model of a magazine and various ads in the Rain country, and he come to Konoha to pursue a normal life education. Or so what Kushina heard from Chidori.

"You are lucky to be able to talk to Ichi! He rarely talk to people and he just shy away from them" Chidori said while they do their warm-up.

"I never know he is that famous, how come people in here didn't have a sign about how famous they were. Or maybe a polling for 'most famous person in Konoha Academy'?Kushina said sarcastically. She just tired of not knowing how famous someone is.

"we have that last year. And Ichi was the third one"Chidori said again.

"and who is our number one?"Kushina said while she continue her torturous stretching while she copying what Chidori do.

"of course it's Minato"Chidori said again. Ah yeah, the jerk win and become the number one in Konoha. Way to enlarge his ego to the size of Jupiter.

"and Number two?" Kushina asked again.

"It's Chiharu Saki" Chidori said. Of course Kushina know who Chiaharu Saki is. She is one of the top actresses from Konoha. Last year she manage to put her face as Fire country idol. And she become a spokesperson for 'beauty from inside' campaign in several country. Not to ention she is the girl next door type and paparazzi's favorite. None of the news out there about Chiharu Saki is the bad one.

"she is here?"Kushina asked Chidori. Saki is Kushina's idol. And she knows one person who love Saki to death. It's the man who holds her affection.

And suddenly she feels hopeless onto finding him. What if he enter Konoha to get Saki?. She lost great time against Saki.

"yeah, do you take athletic class?"Chidori asked Kushina. Kushina nodded

"she is the best girl in there you definitely will meet her there" Chidori said before the teacher called for them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minato Namikaze run to his next class. He never did that before, but this red head makes him want to enter his class on time just for extra time to annoy her. but on his way down to track field, he saw a familiar face.

"Mina-kun"Saki called for him. Minato ignore her and keep running. He didn't want to talk to Saki right now. He just want to attend class. Just when he thinks about Kushina, she appeared suddenly in front of him.

"hey tomato"Minato called her. As expected she stop and coming to his way. Minato didn't realized Saki still standing behind him.

"What do you want blondie"Kushina said when she is standing face to face at Minato's eye level.

"what about a deal?"Minato said. Again he didn't realize Saki standing right behind him.

"what kind?"Kushina challenged back.

"if I win this you have to cook me lunch" Minato said."if I lose, you choose want you want. But don't worry since I will win" Minato said arrogantly.

"if I win, would you mind disappearing from my sight?"Kushina asked.

"it's a deal."Minato said before they shake hands.

"Mina-kun"he heard someone called. He really forget about Saki.

"oh hey Saki"Minato said casually, but he gradually move closer to Kushina. As for Kushina, she just couldn't believe Chiharu Saki is standing in front of her without using any make up. And the only think she could think of is…..

"cute" Kushina said without thinking first.

"excuse me?"Minato said. Since Kushina still look at Minato, it is understandable for Minato to think that Kushina said it to him.

"Are you really Saki Chiharu?"Kushina said. She ignored Minato and focused her attention to Saki, her idol and also her possible love rival. Saki is smaller than she is in height and weight. She looks like a mini mannequin with her white pearl skin and big hazel eyes. Kushina already lost a point from her.

"err.. yes?"Saki said, she fear Kushina becoming one of her crazed fan. As for Minato, he just stand there and look at Kushina. He just develop a new habit, hating whoever get Kushina's attention.

"let's go tomato!"Minato said while he drag Kushina by her elbow. Kushina who didn't anticipated Minato, screamed and thrashed around but no avail, Minato is stronger than she is.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

After her little incident with Minato, Kushina saw Saki in the training field and she didn't know if it's okay for her fragile body. When she saw Minato, she forgets about Saki and focused on her own problem.

Their teacher told them that they will do preliminary test on them. They will run ten laps and with their given time, the teacher will put them into a group of four people. Kushina didn't listen to the rest as she focused on winning. She had seen some of students there compete with her on national. When she saw Saki stand next to her, Saki's expression changed into business face.

"Ready…. GO"their teacher said.

At first Kushina lead the group and leaving other student behind by half lap, but when she look at her right one lap later, she could see Saki running ahead of her.

"What the?"Kushina said instantly.

"did you know Saki was a runner in Sand country? She love to run through desert for hours. And the only reason she couldn't done that right now because she have to keep her appearance as an idol" Minato, who appeared suddenly next to her said.

"what? How could?"Kushina said.

To be fair, their teacher give the boys 30 seconds later start later than the girls. For Minato to be able to be at her position is amazing. Even Kushina admit that in her mind.

"aah I am going ahead then"Minato said calmly, then he picked up his speed and Kushina who had been furious try to run faster.

But Kushina come up the third. The first position is Minato and the second Position is Saki. Right now Kushina really wondering if she could survive in Konoha. Minato could beat her easily at things she done best and Saki didn't break that much sweat from running.

"aaw men, I could never win Saki's attention at this rate" someone said in the water fountain.

"what do you mean?"Kushina asked. She is curious about anything that include Saki. Maybe she could win against Saki at something

"Saki have a crush on our genius there. And from what I've heard, they use to be dating for a short while. But that's just a gossip in Konoha I guess?"another person said.

"what if they really dating? You don't really know about it right?"Kushina said. It is a true surprised that Saki Chiharu date someone.

"new girl, even in Konoha there are idols and stalker and fans club. Those two there" that student said while pointing at Minato and Saki "is Konoha idol who hold top five biggest fans club. And their clubs find out nothing, between them"

Kushina keep thinking about what that student said. If it true Saki have date Namikaze, her dream boy won't have a chance against Saki and there will be hope for her. Maybe getting close to blondie will grant her some information about Saki. And Maybe she could use it to find her future lover's whereabouts in Konoha.

"hey strawberry, let's go. Lunch time almost over and I am starving here"Minato shouted from the field.

"shuddup blondie! I need to change first" Kushina screamed back before entering girl locker room.

_I hope this is a good idea _Kushina thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"and I want a steak today"Minato told Kushina on the way to Konoha's market.

"what? That's expensive!"Kushina said. Her petty allowance will not be able to provide two steaks.

"I will pay for it. Now buy it"Minato said while he gave her his card.

"and why are you still following me?"Kushina who is clearly annoyed by Minato being next to her,,said

"because that is my card. Or do you want to pay for it?"Minato said. They both walk to several isle and Kushina grab things that he didn't understand its use.

"fine! What sauce you want?"Kushina said when they entered dressing isle.

"mushroom?" Minato answered. He don't know if Kushina could make it or not.

"fine. Now let's go back to your place and cook"Kushina said.

"are you that eager to come to my place? I thought we could use cooking room in your dorm"Minato said. He is clearly amused by Kushina.

"ah what? "Kushina don't understand what he said about cooking room. They have that kind of room? What kind of school is this?

"Just come to my place, I want to eat before our evening class" Minato said.

"our?"Kushina said while she browsed some meats there. She didn't really pay attention to Minato before.

"yeah, you take Science, right?'Minato asked back. He saw Kushina nodded.

"I am the substitute teacher in high school level science. Therefore I am you teacher for the day"Minato said normally.

3

2

1

"WHAAAAAAT"Kushina suddenly scream after she digest what Minato said to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Blue and Red

Chapter four

Glimpse from the past

* * *

hello Minna~

it seems I put the wrong message last chapter..

I will continuing this story.. but my update will be snail pace-y like.

hope you like this chapter too..

Read, Enjoy, then Review~

(thanks to,revy okajima,TheOneMagic,roselie0601 and shadmin)

and very special thanks to NarutoFan27, Angieskys..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"and as you can see here, this one is the heart-" Kushina heard before she look outside her window. After that dinner with Minato, Kushina immediately run to her class so she can get a seat far away from Minato. Luckily she find a seat that has the best view to the board and away from Minato.

She never heard about how genius Minato is, but she could see that when Minato explain things about biology easily. Most female student sighed when Minato face the board, and suddenly become serious when Minato face them.

"Uzumaki, can you tell me what is interesting out there?" suddenly she heard Minato's voice being next to her. He caught her daydreaming already? Damn.

"err… the sun is in beautiful reddish shade?" Kushina answered him back. It come out as a question though. All people in her class laugh at her comment, except for Minato. He look at her seriously.

Then Minato bent down while putting his hand on her table. He look at her in the eyes while saying

"but I like your red hair better"

Seconds later, Kushina's face is in the red shade as her hair. Every female in her class sighed and look at Minato dreamily. before Kushina started to think anything, Minato said something else again.

"while we talk about red, you should make a resume about blood from chapter 2. Make it ten pages long"

She could hear some people in her class chuckling after Minato told Kushina she has extra work.

"Class dismissed" Minato said without turning his attention to his class.

"Jerk!" Kushina said to him. "I don't hate you! I loathe you" Kushina said in her low voice. But Minato just laugh at her comment.

"Remember your work, Kushina" Minato said before leaving her table

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

The next day, Kushina has her first art class. Apparently she chooses the wrong subject, she should have chosen Martial arts, instead she got stuck in experimental art.

And, the worst thing? Minato is in same class again with her.

The best? She had Ichi with her.

"Kushina, I never know you like art?" Ichi asked her. They both share the same table, well after Kushina run to Ichi and demand him to be her seatmate for the whole class. Ichi happily agree, but Ichi's fans are not happy with Kushina.

"I never know I like art either" Kushina answered him. She could see herself falling asleep already.

"well you will like experimental art. I heard the put a famous novelist to teach this class "Ichi said to Kushina.

"aah we will draw something probably. I hope it's not a naked something" Kushina commented. Ichi laugh nervously after hearing that.

While both Ichi and Kushina having small talk before their teacher come, Minato has been watching both of them from behind. He choose experimental art because he know who will teach this class. And he won't have any extra work if he choose this class. the teacher promised Minato personally, If Minato took his class this semester. Minato agreed to that teacher condition and put Experimental art in announcement board.

After Minato put an announcement that he will choose experimental art, suddenly girls and boys assign to the same class. It appears that if the teacher of this class didn't gather enough students, this class will be dismissed. And that teacher used 'Minato' card to gain students for his class.

Minato almost come to his teacher and blackmail him, so he could get away by not entering this class too. After seeing Kushina attending this class too, he could bear to enter this class every day.

Then the door to their class opened. A man with white hair long hair come and enters the room.

"GOOD MORNING CLASS!" he said too excitedly. The whole class just answered normally and lazily.

"My Name is Jiraiya! And I will be your teacher for this class! You must read some of my work before!" that man, whose name is Jiraiya said. The whole class just said "noooo"

"eh? You have lost some of your youthful moment!"Jiraiya answered. He saw how fewer students give their attention to him.

"do you know what experimental art is?"Jiraiya asked. Another Chorus of "noooo" sounding around the class.

"Experimental art is about expressing yourself through art! That why we will not do any boring stuff. We will experiment on our self!"Jiraiya said. Again, no one care about him.

"for the first Month. We will be experimenting-"Jiraiya said before he slammed his hand on the table. "A THREESOME DATE!"

The whole class fell silent. Kushina and Minato share the same 'what the hell?' expression.

"you will have a date with another two person for every weekend! I want pictures and steamy hot interaction!"Jiraiya said.

"and of course, put your name on a piece of paper and we will do random pick" Jiraiya said monotonously. Then suddenly the whole class started to panicking and hoping to get the either Minato or Ichi's.

"Ichi.. put this please?"Kushina said before she give Ichi a paper with her name in it.

"sure" Ichi said.

Jiraiya pull out a piece of paper and a pen.

"then I will pick up your date! It will be according to your last name!" Jiraiya said.

"EEEH?" the whole class said.

"My class, My rule!"Jiraiya said. "now let see.. "Jiraiya started to write down few names. Kushina don't really pay attention to the weird teacher in front of her class. She could hear a gasp of happiness or pure shock all around the class.

"and lastly.. we have Uzumaki,Namikaze,Sakuya" Jiraiya said for the final name he announced.

"WHAAAAT!"

"huh?" Kushina said after she realized she had the whole class attention. She saw Ichi and Jiraiya looking at her too.

"What?" She snapped. She did nothing and yet.. people already got their attention at her.

"See, Namikaze! I give you a group with two female!"Jiraiya said happily. then the whole become quiet suddenly.

"Jiraiya-sensei" Minato call his name. Jiraiya turned his attention towards Minato. Minato stand up while walking to the front side of that class.

"Do you know who Sakuya Ichiru?" Minato talk while he keep walking.

"she must be the most beautiful woman! After all Sakuya came from Konohanasakuya-hime. She is the blossom-princess and symbol of delicate earthly life."Jiraiya said.

Minato stop walking when he reached Ichi's table. Kushina saw a devilish gleaming in his eyes, and she knows he has some devilish idea.

"Do you know that Sakuya is a last name. and your 'beautiful' Sakuya" Minato said while quoting on the word beautiful. "is this student" He finished while giving a little pat on Ichi's shoulder.

With Minato, who had been nicely introduced Ichi to Jiraiya. Experimental art is done for the day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Kushina!" she heard someone calls for her. She saw Chidori come to greet her. Behind her, she could see some people she hasn't met before.

"Mi-err.. Chidori?"Kushina still don't know what to call her. Mikoto is her real name, but Chidori is what her friends called her.

"Chidori is fine!. You must sit with us for lunch!" Chidori insisted.

"wait! Let me ask one more person" Kushina told her. She saw Ichi come out and drag him. "now let's go eat before the devil find me" Kushina said happily. Chidori, either she ignore 'devil' part or didn't hear it, Followed Kushina.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

"and here you are" Kushina heard someone calls her.

"damn" she cursed silently. Mikoto and Ichi take a look at Minato who came with unhappy look on his face.

"it's just a second day. Where is my lunch? I am starving"Minato said to Kushina. Kushina popped out a sandwich and give it to Minato.

"your lunch. If you hurry, you will manage to finish it before the bell rings"Kushina said happily. Before Minato could do anything or say anything, the bell ringing and Kushina already running to her class. Ichi and Mikoto saw Minato's evil smile. Mikoto, being Minato's friend for the whole time she is in Konoha, knows that Minato already put his interest towards the new student.

"Minato, be nice to her." Mikoto remind him. She love Kushina, and she love Minato. But she saw how Ichi look at Kushina and Minato's interaction. It is a look pure of unhappiness.

"don't worry Chidori, she is a tough one" Minato answered before he toss his sandwich to the nearest trash bin.

"Itan, let's go back. It's a shame Kushina didn't remember us" Mikoto said suddenly. When Mikoto saw Ichi had a look of pure confusion. She know something is wrong with him.

"what do you mean by that Chidori?" Ichi said. Ichi had a feeling he will not like what she will have to say.

"you—" Mikoto gasped and started to panicking for few seconds before she regained her composure and asked ichi.

"Ichi, you were transferred last year, right?" Mikoto asked the guy next to her. Ichi nodded.

"I don't have class for the rest of the day . You can tell me what you need to tell me, right here." Ichi said to Mikoto.

"me too, but I prefer having fugaku listening to this too. Let's meet at Fugaku's room."Mikoto said before she pulls out her cell phone to call Fugaku. Ichi nodded and walk back to his dorm.

"Fugaku, it's me Mikoto. I think I accidentally invite another person to our circle" Mikoto said after she saw Ichi already out of her sight.

"No it's not Kushina" she said again. She heard Fugaku speak again before answering. "It's Ichiru Sakuya"

"yes, I am sorry I drag him into this. But it can't be helped" Mikoto said to Fugaku. She heard Fugaku's voice getting higher and faster.

"I can't help it Fugaku! Kushina come here because she wants to find him! And I don't want Minato to screw it!" Mikoto started to screaming back to him. She heard Fugaku started to scream at her again.

"Because, Kushina and Itan are my precious friends! they might have forgotten about me. But I will never forget about them!"Mikoto screamed again. It's a good thing no one stayed in that courtyard and class already started. Mikoto already cry her eyes out. She saw Fugaku come and running at her. She run and hug him.

"Fugaku.. I am sorry" Mikoto said while she cry in Fugaku's arm. Fugaku just silently stood there and patting her head.

"it's okay Mikoto. But why Sakuya?" Fugaku said.

she pull out a picture from her wallet. Fugaku saw that picture and he knew instantly what Mikoto will tell Ichiru. Fugaku scared that Ichiru will not like this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"sorry to make you wait" Ichi said after Fugaku open his door. He saw Mikoto's puffy eyes and tissue box in front of her.

"Ichi.. have a seat" Mikoto said happily. she might be happy but her eyes looks afraid and sad at the same time.

"I've been meaning to ask Sakuya family about this" Fugaku started talking.

"who are you? I never know about Sakuya family having a boy" Fugaku said. Sakuya family is one of the family who studied under Uchiha's tutelage. Fugaku remember about Ichiru Sakuya, but as a black haired person. And since Ichiru was a tomboy, people mistaken her as a boy.

But the person in front of him is a boy, who has the same name as Ichiru and come from Sakuya family.

"I was told my name is Sakuya Ichiru." Ichi said. "because when I wake up, I don't know who I am" Ichi started.

"when was that?" Fugaku asked Ichi. Mikoto started to cry a few tears on her own..

"six years ago. " Ichi said.

"what happened before that?" Fugaku started again. He saw Mikoto started to cry, he couldn't stand to see her cry. But he needs to finish this once and for all.

" I can't remember anything. I don't have any family portrait before six years ago. And my mother couldn't even look at me. Or calling me by my given name" Ichi said. Mikoto pull out the same picture she showed Fugaku.

"Itan, your name is Ichi.. but not Ichiru Sakuya" Mikoto told Ichi. Fugaku is surprised because Mikoto could speak clearly, even after crying her eyes out just few minutes earlier.

"we were childhood friend" Mikoto said again. Ichi look at the picture before him and his eyes widened.

"along with Kushina" Mikoto finished her sentences.

"how?" Ichi said. He picked up the picture and his eyes asking for explanation to Mikoto.

In that picture, Ichi, and Kushina smile happily while Mikoto put her arm around their shoulder. But what surprised him the most was what written on a tree behind him.

"_Ichi love Miko-chan"_

Ichi could feel pain through his head.

"and you are our first love, Ichi-kun" Mikoto said. suddenly,Ichi started screaming. Fugaku try to help Ichi, but Ichi already fell unconscious.

* * *

I feel like something is wrong in this chapter... but I can't tell what is it..

**NEED BETA FOR THIS**** STORY**

about experimental art: this is a true subject in my school. the teacher told his students to to experiment.(my friend said he want to be thinner with walking 10km per day. if he didn't get thin by the end of the semester, he will fail that class). other one is.. to eat only pizza for six months.. and the list goes on

why Jiraiya told the students what to do then? if Experimental art is like what you describe above: well... it's his privilege as a teacher and as we know.. he is grade A perv.

next chapter: Mikoto, Kushina and Ichi past revealed. also why Kushina and Ichi didn't remember Mikoto~


End file.
